Diary of Flames (English)
by Malorum55
Summary: This is not my story. This is not my life. Love is something I do not quite understand yet, but I see and experience it through the eyes of a person who wanted more, which is no longer beside me, leave me thinking about my future. What you will read is a fragment of the life of my mother and how she met my father through my eyes.
1. Among the ashes

**Chapter 01: Among the ashes.**

Day after day do the same. I help all the people of my kingdom, class I do not care for me a peasant is as important as an entrepreneur. Before only helped me and away from them, conversations and stuff I did not care to socialize. I have the greatest duty of this world, of this dimension. I am a princess, protector and guardian of the Sol Emeralds. My longer conversations were with small castle guards South Island and those that were only the work schedule for them or what they had to take care of. Away from all my emotional shield was losing my loved ones at the age of four years. My memories are lost gradually into a shade away more and more. I had to learn on my own to develop my skills and my physical powers with pyrokinesis, the ability to create and control flames. This power was a curse in my childhood, all children away from me in fear that attacked. I'll stay away from everyone, but no one was able to come and show me that I was not afraid. Years passed and passed and my life went well, I knew my position and whether to carry the world on my shoulders to protect those gems, that maintain the balance of this world, would accept without fear. When Sol Emeralds disappeared anger went through my whole body. Visions in my dreams showed me who was responsible. These views also showed me where the roads connecting my dimension with the dimension of these were.

In that world met several people who tried to guide me and help despite denying your request, I could not do anything, after all did not know where I was and where to start. After the first meeting did not go well at all with that famous blue hedgehog Sonic things got a little frustrating. Despite all the problems we had from this point, he showed me a feeling that almost never had, trust others. Feel that feeling of friendship and confidence made me feel happy. After recovering the Esmeraldas and ready to return to my world, I felt sad. He had befriended, my first real friends and had to leave. I said goodbye to them happily, with a promise to myself to return one day and be better in my world.

Since that day, try to get closer to my people, my people. At first, they were a little reluctant to accept this new personality. Gradually I have come to feel like one of them.

My thoughts were interrupted, listening as a guard called me a hand radio.

- Princess, Princess - said as he stopped in front of me, panting a bit all over the route that must go.

- What's up? Any problem? - I replied calmly.

- It's Miss Marine - said, as she handed me the radio. I sighed a little, too my fingers through the eyes before speaking.

- What happened this time Marine? - You talk and when I replied in a cheerful voice, but he also felt a little fearful.

- Airplane Remember you asked me to monitor the island from the sky. Well what happens is that there was a tiny flaw and emergency landed but gets stuck and I cannot get out. Can you come help me? - The end of speaking sounded a little fearful.

- And why not ask him to call you to help out? - I replied, raising his voice slightly. It could easily ask others to help her.

- The thing is that where I landed is a part that you do not want anybody, absolutely nobody from -. Said, with even more fearful than the previous voice.

- Tell me you do not end up in... - I said these words between his teeth finish not say the phrase to say and want to hear that it was not there.

- Yup! Finish in the ruins of the castle that lays south end of the island. I'm so sorry! It would have desired not to end there! - Scream scared. She did not know because they do not allow anyone to go to that place. That place that tried to forget my memories. That place where I lost everything.

- I'll go away! - You yell and shoot the guard radius. I started running as fast as possible, leaving a trail of fire behind me. Arriving at the forest, I had to mentally disable my skills. It would have burned the whole forest if I had not concentrated. I could not let my feelings will damage everyone on the island.

It was several minutes, I did not tell, as I ran my eyes and envisioned the castle, rather than what was left. Upon arrival, Marine was glad to see me, but seeing the seriousness of my face fell a little. Try to encourage a smile showing but not entirely convinced. I approached the small airplane and my hands unfold the metal that clogged the little raccoon.

- I'm sorry - he said with a sad look and with tears in his eyes. I realized that perhaps I've spent much preventing people will come here.

- Do not worry. By this dark morning I will ask guards to come here and help you make the airplane. After all, you worked very hard on that invention -. These words I said while wiping. She made a small gesture of happiness. We started walking out of the ruins of the castle but a question stops me.

- Why did not want anyone to enter or come near this place - said with a little trepidation, but firm. I saw it, and after all the events that happened here had a little over 10 years, he said.

- I lost everything here. - Those 4 words summarizing what all. She saw me and said no more. I asked him to wait for me outside, which would in a second. She came out and saw the whole place, as time eradicated these stone blocks. I started walking to the exit and suddenly stumbled and fell. Observe that note had stumbled and looked like a wooden chest. Try removing it from the ground, but by smashing rotten it was. The strange thing for me was to find a small notebook that appeared to be in good condition. Opening it, I saw that most of the pages were burnt and turned to ashes, yet there was something about this book that caught my attention. Use my skills and the book disappeared, putting it in a state of rest. The best observe in my room.

Marine went out and I expect it to go. She jumped on my back and started running toward the other castle. Upon arrival I asked the guards to accompany her to the house, so it does not get into any trouble, and asked them to help her get morning his plane from the ruins of the castle. They looked a little puzzled by the order but still accepted.

It was already getting dark and I was told that I no longer needed for today. I went to my room; I was a bit tired from the trip. It would start to change when I remembered the book. The show did and fell into my hands. I sat at my desk and did appear a key and opened a drawer pulling out a Sol Emerald. I know it's dangerous to keep that gem unprotected, but if something happens I'll have a gem that will use face to quickly stop the threat. Always the bag to make sure it's real. The set aside and began to see the book.

Lasts several minutes observing the pages that were still in "good" condition. Many words gave me to understand that this was a diary and other words of a girl. Now my mind the question to me would not let me sleep who was this diary? What was in the castle in a box?

For a moment I thought I'd reveal the diary for today and continue another day. But I could not. Was a little more than half of those words written journal when he showed me who was the owner. Those words that leave you petrified me and I read them over and over ... and over. Those words were "It's been seven hours from the time the fruit of my love. Since the birth of this little creature that was inside me all these months and now believe that I will see happily. The birth of my little tender Blaze. "

Tears came to my eyes. It was my mother. This was my mother's writing. From the person who most wanted and lost forever. Try to stay calm and kept looking in the newspaper to see if there were more things written. Unfortunately after those pages there was nothing more. The ash that was or were impossible to read.

- Why? Why cannot know more about you? I wish I could see you and remember better. - These words came painfully to find the most personal item from someone and not being able to hear from her.

I began to mourn and laid my face on the desktop. A small puddle forming on my desk and reach the Emerald. My mind was so fixed in the newspaper not notice that the Esmeralda was shining slowly until a light scared. I saw this floating and brightness increased, forcing me to close my eyes. When I felt that glow was gone, I opened my eyes and noticed he was no longer in my room and the place in which I was very familiar. The strangest thing is that it was day and hundreds of homes and small castle had disappeared. Instead I was in an almost completely open area. Where would be the small castle were just a few workers. I approached one of them and note the architect holding blueprints. I was surprised to see it was the same design as the living. What is happening? Try talking to some workers but none answered me. At that moment you hear the cry of someone far away, instinctively ran to the place. Arrive and saw the screaming was a sort of creature with feline features, ears, and traits of foxes, especially by its tail. Also note that was soaked.

- It was just a kiss. You should not make such a fuss! - I saw him screaming with fear on her face, but otherwise mischievous smile left his face.

- What makes me angry is that I cheated! You made me believe you were drowning and you are not forgive! - I heard a female voice and turn my face. Who I saw left me shocked. My mother was young, it was very much like me (or you like her), her outfit was an imperial version to mine, had more ornaments and jewels placed on it and like the boy, I was all wet by throwing an occasional the fireball kid.

- It is beautiful this scene - hear behind me, that voice was soft, tender and delicate. Take a second to remember who he was and it seemed impossible that it was that person for two reasons: first, it was quieter than usual and second because it could not be in this dimension. I turned and saw her.

- Amy ... - I surprised to see her there in that place right now and in my world.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked alla. Do not forget to leave your reviews, not take them long.

With nothing left to say I wish you a good day ...


	2. Fragments of the Past

Well, here I bring you the second chapter and I hope you enjoy it a lot.

PS: In my profile find the links to see pictures of some of the characters. The imagine to be better.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fragments of the Past**

- You really are you? - I said not believing what my eyes saw. She looked at me and smiled at the question.

- Take a good look and try to figure out who I really am. - The answer left me puzzled. I looked and noticed that instead of taking the typical attire wearing a red dress, and had cute bow in the form of a rose almost at the hips. The sleeves were long dress, white. Something that did not change her was her typical red headband. But a closer look I realize I have some gems embedded in it. Had long passed this detail unless the design of these was identical to the shape of the Sol Emeralds. My mind quickly realizes who he really was.

- You're one of the seven Sol Emeralds. You are the red Emerald I had in my room. You're the one that has brought me here - I said calmly, after all, did not perceive danger. She smiled, shaking his head saying my words. He started walking around me.

- You can call me Amy, if you feel comfortable. After all if you do not like this way I can make changes in that instant other.- showing all those close to me. But for a second I showed someone who did not know, that quickly changed and returned to the form of Amy. She looked at me and smiled again.

- I'm sorry. Sometimes we see the time so different from what you see. Occasionally we not distinguish past from future. - I said, still smiling. Right now I did not care that image, I needed answers.

- Stay with the form of Amy. After all, it looks great. - I said giving him confidence. - Now tell me why do I bring him here?

- I've seen your pain for years and suffer for it. The tears that have flowed from your eyes and touched me were the sign that made me realize I should intervene and help you continue. What you see is a small piece of your mother's life. The life of the person you most wanted. - Raise my hand, showing me where he should look. When again I saw my mother ay your friend as if frozen. Note that all time had stopped. She snapped her fingers and like a slow movie continued playing.

I watched as the boy ran, while being chased by my mother who anger in his eyes was obvious, to a place where there was a crowd that was organizing the area for any type of presentation. He goes where a cat like my mother was. Later in a second to remember that he was my uncle Bahir, the larger of the two being. On seeing the young boy looks at the horizon and sees how my mother arrives.

- What's up? - He asks, though it showed on his face that he knew the answer.

- What happens is that your sister wants to kill me for a simple joke - said the frightened, hiding behind Bahir to avoid being hurt by the fury of my mother.

- Joke! You seem to be the drowned to give him mouth to mouth is just a joke! - Said she screams. I would not blame her, after all he was right. I watched as his brother looked at the boy and turned his gaze to her.

- Flames First of all, you should be practicing for the presentation of this night.- watched as she put a face of surprise and displeasure at not listening to what he said and continued talking - Second, do not worry about what he did Ferdinand. I'll take care of it. - Saw his sister seemed to believe him and glared causing her to be a little upset about what happened. Bahir saw Ferdinand, who looked as if you were to say it would be condemned to death - What you just did could be very serious and just have something to say ... - I saw raised his hand and gave him a little slap but the slap was so weak that neither would have served to swing a cat - seriously! It is best that you come to kiss my sister. You had a stupid plan - said while he rubbed his eyes and sighed, and Ferdinand began to smile - do not know who is dumber. You, by pretending to drown, being an expert swimmer or her by believe.- my uncle's gaze was lost thinking about what he had said - Yes, she is definitely silly. - Said while laughing.

- You do not mind your sister kiss a commoner like me - he laughed. The laughter of my uncle stops and looks serious mind.

- No, it does not bother me. You believe me even import classes. Despite being sovereign South Island I see everyone equally. My realm, our realm is a fair and balanced democracy. The people have the right to elect their mayors, governors and their ministers. Despite being the first line of control by being a reign that the monarchy is governed, that does not make us superior to the rest. This kingdom has 110,860 km2 and my duty is to care, to help and protect all living in my uncle him. - Note as this looks a little embarrassed by what he had said. He flashes a smile and keep talking - also kiss my sister who I do not care. It's your problem not mine. But what bothers me is that you knew you should practice tonight and interrupted with your performance. Still, women are all the same. - A mischievous smile leaves his face as he said those words.

- Yes, they are all witches... - Ferdinand said this and quickly noticed how my Uncle I look seriously again and quickly end your sentence - are a goddess to whom we are to love, worship and... - said but could not finish his sentence.

- PHSS, not exaggerate - abrupt halt to that assumption. He gave me a little angry, but I could not be angry. At the end of the day are still men.

The image suddenly changes, showing that it was dark. Look at Amy and this knew what I wanted to ask just to see me.

- I told you only see the most important passages in the life that surrounds it. I cannot, nor should, show you everything. - Told me seriously. I understood every word perfectly and I dedicated myself to see what was happening.

In the place were about more than 25,000 subjects, sitting on the floor leaving a large empty circle in the middle where I assumed it was the presentation. Everyone waited anxiously began. I listened to many say they expect at least outside equally spectacular year. I saw my uncle distance between Bahir sitting front row, surrounded by the people and with them Ferdinand, who seem to find someone with the look was. From time to time the lights went down drastically. All gossip consisting stopped waiting. Silence had fallen and not even the sound of the mosquito was heard. The lights came on and the circle around eight dancers were, including my mother. While she was still wearing her usual outfit the other dancers had a very brightly colored dresses, which were red, silver, yellow, green, blue, cyan and violet. All of them held a veil around his hands. All were still as statues and the music started. The timing in which they moved was amazing but it was more that they were dancing. A beautiful and wonderful choreography that formed them. His movements were a fusion of ballet and the "Arab Dance". While my mother danced left a trail of flames behind, which disappeared leaving a beautiful shine. I watched as the audience watched this without losing sight of the spectacle. I watched mesmerized watching dance Ferdinand, his gaze was fixed on my mother. After several minutes the girls dancing that accompanied my mother to begin farther and farther and put some boxes are close at different ends of the circle taking the most powerful gems of this world, The Sol Emeralds. My mother was dancing in the middle and jump, rising into the air. The dancers throw gems in the air and they begin to levitate near her and instantly transformed. She was now on his way Burning, Burning Flames being. Flying creating shapes of different animals with their flames. Among the animals created were a lion, a whale, a giraffe and a bird. A phoenix thought at him. At the end, I landed elegantly and applause was immediate. The crowd screamed so wonderful it was. Ferdinand ran and threw a bouquet of flowers that had hidden. They both looked so concentrated that it seems that only they two were alone at the time and no one else was with them. The picture changes showing me a cemetery and it was Ferdinand kneeling looking grave.

- I assumed you were here - Tumbling and saw that my mother was slowly approaching.

- You should not be asleep already - said standing, giving a small smile.

- I could not sleep. I walked up to you and not see you in your small room meant you were here - said smiling back.

- You know that quite strange, really - said as tears came from his eyes, which quickly dried.

- Yes, it is. I know how you feel. - said as she approached him and hugged him from behind.

- I lost my mother at 5 years and you lose your parents at 10 years we are very close because my father knew yours. He was an important courier and investigator. When my sick mum did not hesitate to go sailing to find a cure to save her, a remedy that was not in this island. Unfortunately I manage to find time, it was too late. His illness was too advanced to take effect the cure. The last thing she did was give me a kiss on my forehead and say "I love you" and my father just looked at him and gave him a passionate kiss. - The tears came back out of his eyes and quickly dry them again - After that your family we "adopted" was there all together, your brother, you and me. Your parents said we were the best. Those years were wonderful, but tragedy again. Your parents departed on a business trip with the other kingdoms and two days many boats warned us that his ship had sunk. - My mother was now beginning to wipe the tears that fell on his face - You did not take that and you lasted more than a week in the window waiting for your parents arrived and one day you stood and accepted what happened. While you were suffering through death, your brother had to take over the whole kingdom. A very large weight for a fifteen year old boy, but he was strong enough to take care of everything, with the help of counselors. We were there to encourage them by tragedy as you got it to us. - Term to say and turned to see my mother.

- I know and am grateful for life. - He said as he began to walk in circles - My brother tells me every day that our parents just surprised to see me in the mirror. When you see me, I see not only myself, but also see them.

- My dad tells me the same. When I look in the mirror I noticed that the fox tail and her eyes and that's why she will always be with me - he said and they both laughed at that to break the tension - I'll go to sleep. I can ask you to go to the port as morning at 5:00 am. I have something good to offer - she nods. The image changes to a port and in this Ferdinand was wrapped with an object in his hand. I see in the distance as my mother is coming, with a little moral at the back.

- I thought you were not coming - he smiled.

- Never doubt me - laughing out saying these words - I'm here what did you give me? - Said with doubt in his voice.

- Happy Birthday - delivers the object in his hands

- Thank you, but my birthday is in a week - unwrapped the object while saying these words. At the end of me is amazed to see that the gift was the day I had found in my time, my mother's diary - Oh, thank you very much. It is very beautiful. He said as he ran his fingers through the pages of the newspaper.

- I know your birthday is a week but thing is that my father will go traveling for a month and asked me to accompany him and... - note looks like my mother. Although it showed in his eyes smiled a little sad - you already knew that right?

- Yes - said and a small tear out of his face, which was cleaned -'s why I brought this. - The moral is removed and this shows a dark gray jacket with black gloves. He gives it to Ferdinand who gets excited about the gift, placing it once. - Soon the rainy season begins and will be helpful. The fabric is made adaptable. On rainy days they will become impermeable and hot days will become fresh. Search in your pocket, there's more. - Ferdinand began to notice as this search and pulled a pocket watch. On opening note at the top has a picture of Bahir, Flames and him. - Lest we forget - said with a smile.

- It's only a month, not a year - he joked - yet thanks, it is very beautiful of you. I'm sorry I tricked you give me a kiss. - He looks like my mother watches.

- If you wanted to give you a kiss you'd asked me - this statement left gaping Ferdinand.

- Can you give me one of farewell? - Said opening his arms waiting for her to come to him.

- No! - Said firmly. He turned and began waving his arms in anger. From time to time my mother turns around and kisses him. "A very passionate kiss," I thought at the scene. At the end of the kiss she looks and smiles mischievously - I did not kiss you because you asked. I kiss you because it was what I wanted. See you and take care of yourself - she said as she walked away from the port. Ferdinand not even wakes of what happened. He moved his hands as if trying to solve some sort of puzzle. I raise my hands to the sky again.

- Women - said as he began to go to the boat. I gave a little laugh about what happened and Amy too.

The picture changes again and this time I was in a castle in the middle of a storm. The thunder and lightning were seen and heard in the whole place. I took a few steps and get a room. On the desktop diary that Ferdinand had given my mother was. I realized that I was in the south castle, the castle where he had lost everything. My breathing begins to shake and a few tremors around my body. All these actions are stopped feeling Amy's hand on my shoulder. All that fear and pain goes through that feeling of companionship. Bahir see my uncle entered the room and pierces me like a ghost. I am not surprised that, after all, are only fragments of a life and I'm a ghost who sees them. He walks daily, picks it up and starts reading. My mother goes into that moment and seeing what my uncle was doing Bahir yells.

- Do not you know you should not read the diary of a girl? - Said while in his eyes were flames of fury.

- You're not a girl. You are my sister. - Said as he threw the paper in bed. She grabbed him and began to hear but what he said my uncle. - Dear diary, week and a half have passed since the vessel's father Ferdinand has been delayed. I worry that something beyond their past, this question arises because the father of Ferdinand is so timely which even an hour before I ever predicted. - My uncle Bahir look like my mother is a little sad at this. - Sorry, but the truth is that I'm worried. Ever since I can remember, it was late. Perhaps the storm was stronger than we thought - They look and try to stay on topic to not worry more than they were.

- What are you doing up so late? - She said. He saw her and quickly answered.

- I have a meeting tomorrow about creating new water desalination plants. Although there are major water sources on the island, we have to think ahead. Who knows that overnight those sources are exhausted. The project will be a little expensive, but from my point of view is worth it. If all goes well, the islets that are a little out of the island do not have to rely on to carry them to the supply of the precious liquid. And... - My uncle noticed how Flames started to close the eyelids, in fact I felt I was not paying attention to what he said and a small mischievous smile left his face - and you would like Ferdinand was next to you and cuddle, giving heat on this cold night. - Finished saying as she waited for her sister to answer him.

- That sounds very interesting... - said without thinking until you get it right what he said. Given that statement his face until he blushed like a tomato. - That's not true! - Scream as her face with a pillow covered her. My uncle started laughing and I could not help doing well, along with Amy.

- Would you like to go for a piece of vanilla cake? - My mother nodded at that question.

She left her diary in a drawer and began to walk the aisles. A guard on duty at the time cordially greets him and then drive past a large window overlooking a sea view, my mother abruptly stopped. She walks to the window and look at the ocean, as if looking for something specific. He asks the guard to pass the binoculars and looks through them. His face shows gestures of terror, as if what he had seen was the worst in the world. He throws the binoculars the guard, who almost dropped, and runs off. My uncle Bahir is baffled by what happened and begins to pursue her, asking what happened. She goes to the balcony in the middle of the storm, with his pajamas licking and jumping. With flames comes to planning as far as possible before falling into the sea. I see this scene and do not understand what happens. My uncle asks binoculars the guard and this gives them. He looks towards his sister where nothing and face the same expression form taken by my mother one second ago.

- Send in a lifeboat where my sister is, fast! - Said scared, it was what he saw was so scary. - Oh my God! I hope not too late. - The picture changes again, showing me that I was walking on the water and I see a wave coming towards me and instinctively try to protect me but the wave crosses without me no harm.

- I know it's hard, but you must remember that these images can not physically hurt you. - Amy said quietly. _"Maybe I cannot physically hurt, but mentally I do not know what to think,"_ I thought as a possible answer. I see my mother one meter nothing against the current in an ocean in the brutal storm. In the distance I see something and start walking for what it is. I see that someone is holding on to a piece of wood and despite having a hood covering his face, he looked a bit excel your gray hair. The muscles in my body stiffen to know who he was. My mother amidst all that darkness saw him. In the midst of this storm I saw. A tie bound him to it so he knew he was in trouble seeing out of the corner of the eye passing through the window.

- Ferdinand. Ferdinand! Awake once - calling my mother, who could not believe his eyes. Ferdinand slowly opened his eyelids and saw my mother begins to mourn. Despite the rain drops falling on both the tears of Ferdinand distinguished rainwater on his face.

- Oh Flames! All are gone. They're all dead. They all died. - Were the words he said and let me terrify. He fainted then dropping her head on the shoulder of my mother, who wept for what he had said. My mother saw a boat approaching and try to get attention.

- Fast! Help me! - My mother cried, repeating the words over and over again until they reached their position. They were picked up by the guards who were turning back to return to the castle. My mother shivering cold as she watched Ferdinand did not move at all. Much of his white fur was filthy. Who knows how many days have been outdoors. The white jacket with black, which had the hood, was larger than it should for someone like him. I assumed it was his father. I noticed that this was blood in different parts. My mother tried to approach Ferdinand but the guards would not let him. The state I was in was deplorable and needed help urgently. At that moment the picture changes again showing me in another area.

* * *

Bien, esto es todo. Hasta la próxima y les deseo lo mejor en sus vidas. (Well, this is it. Until next time I wish you well in your lives).

PS: Este escrito ha sido traído a ustedes con la ayuda del Traductor Google (This letter has been brought to you with the help of Google Translator).

PS of the PS: Y también con una pequeña ayuda de Microsoft word 2010. And also with a little help from Microsoft Word 2010.


	3. Acts Announced Before The War

**Chapter 03: Acts Announced Before The War.**

Now I was in a nursing room. I started walking and I saw Ferdinand with a robe lying on one of the beds, his appearance that night was better than they found it. On his left arm had some bags of intravenous injection that should help you improve your condition. Still, I worried. "That was what happened to him?" I noticed that my mother was asleep; lying on one side of the bed, holding his right hand soft not hurt way. Bahir My uncle was asleep on a chair a few feet from the bed. This boy was very special to them both, they were a good family. Notice how Ferdinand started to move and open his eyelids. He saw my mother and my uncle Bahir. His face shows a gesture of joy to note how my mother held her hand. He begins to massage her and my mother starts to open the eyelids. They stare and the words are not necessary to express the joy felt at being. Tears do not wait and both cry and hug. This noise wakes my uncle abruptly at the scene and runs and hugs them both and cries. Like I said, they were a close family. Ferdinand moans a little pain and separate, but my mother still holding her hand. My uncle looks at him in a way that makes you start talking.

- I thought you would not see them again - said, wiping tears from his face.

- We care. We did not know because they were late, if they were always very punctual. - Said my mother who tears his face also cleaned. - What was it that happened? - Ask my mother. He looked at his face I wanted to know every detail of what happened. He sees them and starts talking.

- We sailed the seas amid the storm way here when we were approached by a pirate. They began to attack and kill the entire crew. - Ferdinand's breathing began to stir. My mother calm rubbing his head with his hand. The continuum calm and talking - try to defend but they were many. When six were left, the captain of the ship appears and looks at us, especially my father. He smiles mischievously and speaks saying "You were a friend of the kings of South Island, you took them too many places" My father looks at him and calls him Desdemon The Loro. An anthropomorphic red parrot with arms and legs in black color and was missing an eye. I thought it was a legend but it was real. _"He who brought misery to the sea"_ was told. - He stopped and looks at my uncle Bahir so that seems to say that the following exchange all they know. - Bahir, I need you to answer me something. On the way your parents had to do, that caused their death you and Flames had to accompany them? - Bahir is surprised by this question is dumb. Ferdinand sees him and asks again. – Answer me please. You and Flames should have gone with them on that journey? - Asked in a tone of earnest, steady voice. I see how my uncle is directed at the window and rests his head on it.

- That day, we saw your father a little bored by the journey they had prepared for the kingdom of LifesPool diplomatic functions. I liked those things but I felt bad then and my sister was not interested in being there. After seeing this he tried to convince my parents to let us into the castle and if need be left to care for them. After many talks and convinced them after that day, well ... you know. The rest is history-I saw my uncle rubbed his eyes and looked straight in his eyes Ferdinand. - What does this have to do with what happened to you?

- What happens is that Desdemon said _"His mission was to kill four instead of two and so you did not pay me death sate me for the mistake that day."_ - Again tears flow from the eyes of Ferdinand and see like my mother covers her mouth with that statement - my father takes off his coat and hands it to me. Quickly catch me and throw me into the sea. Swim as fast and walk away from the boat, but I hear the cries of all who remained alive and then nothing. The voices end and I know they all died - and watch the tears Flames who is looking at my uncle is dried.

- Did you know that? - My mother said to my uncle who stopped her and looked at the floor.

- I had my suspicions. Shortly after the death of our parents, the prime minister resigns with the excuse that he could not continue with pain. Back then I did not see any importance but my mind takes me to process this feeling of distrust. After this event LifesPool relations began to decline to the point that there was almost no communication with them. Three years passed before I knew it we had the minister became king by marrying the daughter of the monarch, which soon die mysteriously. - I look like my mother's face into an expression of anger

- You knew that and you did not dare to tell anything after all this time! - And my uncle scream approaches her, grabs her, picks her up and make eye contact.

- What do you want me to do? What pointed the finger shouting the name of a culprit? What started a war without proof? That's what you want. Do not say anything to me because if you hurt I would have shattered. - See how my mother starts sobbing and hugging - Flames, at fifteen I had to take over the whole kingdom. A pressure that I do not desire. But now that these doubts have been cleared it is time I move my pieces. - He sees Ferdinand and my mother. It gives them a smile - Well, since I can woke continue my work. I leave you alone. Do not do anything weird, I mean it. - A laugh out of it to see how my mother and Ferdinand blush to such assumption. He begins to walk out the door, which is open.

- I swam for days; the sun and the rain were my enemy, until my strength was no more. I thought deserved not go ahead and let the ocean swallow me. - My mother looks surprised, but see him smile - amidst all the underwater blur I see the pocket watch you gave me and I get it. At that moment I see the great fairy idiocy I was about to commit. Swim back to the surface and there I see my salvation, a piece of wood floating in the distance. With the little strength I have left trying to reach him. Already being there again I see the clock and that picture of us together gives me hope that I should return home for you and for all. - With his hand begins to gently touch the face of my mother - When I saw the stars I imagined I saw your eyes and these guiding me home and they did. - Shut for a second and then keeps talking - I've been long time thinking about this and then not have anything to doubt. I want to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend. - My mother did not show any expression to what was said - I know I'm not a child of a noble knight or sovereign, but I love you. I love you with all my heart and although I say no, I'll be happy because I told you my feelings and that is ... - I see as Ferdinand is interrupted, not by words but by a passion kiss given by my mother. She sees him and smiles.

- I'd rather spend a minute next to someone I love to spend my whole life without love with some idiot status. - She returns the kiss - Also, if you did not give you what the first step would have. - Said with a small laugh again kiss Ferdinand. They last no more than a minute apart, then I feel someone is behind me I turn around and I see my uncle Bahir that look with a smile on his face. Coughs to call the attention of the couple who looks a little trepidation.

- It's about time. I wondered how much more would have had to wait to show they loved. - Said, laughing for a few seconds but suddenly switches to serious. - Still, you know there are rules that we must follow, and these say that you can pick up your suitors only after 18 years. A tradition I cannot erase decades of overnight. - Says while watching the couple are saddened at these words.

- I cannot be with Ferdinand. - My mother could not believe her ears. Long time waiting for him to ask him a courtship and now all would be lost by some absurd rules.

- I never said that. You can be with him but you cannot let the kingdom knows. That's the only rule and I hope the follow because if they do not ... - I look at my uncle so that scared me - I'll have to discuss with all of the advice on this and that will take hours and hours. That would be bad for me, for you are kissing quietly somewhere and I'll be sitting at a desk with gossip of others. - Said with a look of boredom, which change to happiness and hugged the young couple. I was separated from them and started toward the door until it stopped in the frame, he saw with a smile and point the finger. - Remind you that even if they themselves do not do anything lewd. They are very young. - Said with an even bigger smile on his face outlined

- Enough! - They shouted my mother and Ferdinand at the same time, while my uncle was laughing Bahir retiring place.

The image changed again now showing me many images as if in fast motion. I show my mother with Ferdinand in several places, which I gather they were all appointments. On a boat sailing the shores of the island. In other sitting watching the stars for hours without saying anything, as the kisses were enough for them both. A smile out of me to see how happy she was. Despite being a secret love were willing to wait to be together as they should.

The picture changes again showing me a sort of obstacle course. Many girls were doing warm-up exercises. I find this odd and I see Amy and answer me this.

- This was a kind of competition just for girls from age 11 to age 23 before they stopped making them. The winner can choose between two prizes. A chest with a hundred kilos in gold coins or ask a favor of monarchs. Almost always chose the money. - Answered with a smile. - If the princesses were part of the competition and earned the money was donated to charity. - That seem fair. After all the money would help the needy.

I am looking for my mother in the crowd and when I have not seen the game but I'm surprised to see what was changed. Her body had matured a bit more about how he had last seen. Her waist was thinner and her breasts had grown a few sizes. Notice how Ferdinand, who a little more noticeable Chubby but maintaining their usual dress, and my uncle sat Bahir to observe the competition. While my mother to warm up saw in the distance like a wolf, gray coat with dark blue hair, except put a lock that was clear and blue eyes the color of the tuft, approached her. His dress was a dark green blouse with a white top, pants in olive green hue, lighter at tips, some light green tennis, his gloves are brown with a green line on the wrists and these show the tips of her fingers. My mother stopped what she was doing and stared so hard that the other competitors were afraid to approach them both. Even my scared me. All competitors were called to the starting point. From time to time the bell rings and begin to run the obstacle course. The phases ranged from strength, agility, speed and logic. In each were eliminated as many girls and the last one was my mother and the other girl. The two met in a circle of armor and was given them wooden swords.

- You sure about this, Ébano? - My mother said with a smile to the gray wolf.

- I'm always safe. - Said starting the attack. For several minutes they fought hard with their swords until they broke suddenly. Soldiers began to seek other when Ébano sees my mother and smiles mischievously and takes a real sword armor and yells at my mother. - Why do not we do this more interesting? - My mother said as she grabbed a sword, but he chose was very thin, similar to fencing, in comparison of which Ébano took. Even so, I used those swords and I can ensure that they are strong and very light. The two began a fight that aterro viewers, one false move and anyone could die. I watched as my mother stumbled, falling back. Ébano seized the moment and climb on one of the armor and jumps, pointing his sword to the neck of my mother. All spectators rise, frightened by what they saw my uncle Ferdinand and run towards them. I see this as the sword stuck within an inch of my mother's neck. Ébano eyes showed a glint of bloodlust, as if she would have stopped only by force of will to kill. My uncle fucks Ébano, who away from my mother, and Ferdinand shakes his hand to help her up. I see how these two girls look and Ébano starts talking.

- After four years I've finally won! - Cry wolf, laughing so gloomy. - Now I want my prize. - Term, leaving all outraged by the attitude I take the winner.

- You were about to kill my sister and think ... - he said, but was stopped by my mother grabbed his arm.

- He's right. He won fair and you have to give the award. - Said as he approached Ebony and shook his hand as a sign of respect. Ébano sees this and shakes his hand, squeezing it roughly.

- Well, what I want is for your notes Parties- I see as my mother and my uncle Bahir gets in front of the wolf.

- I am the main monarch and if you want something so ... - Ébano makes a gesture with his hand for him to stop. It makes a signal to my mother to come over and she obeys him. When close she says something in a whisper.

- If you do not let her do that for me I will tell everyone as your sister goes out with a commoner rather Ferdinand said, breaking the tradition of this beautiful island you really want that? - My uncle and my mother are shocked at this - Flames Oh, I want you and your boyfriend in the wild cliff at 10:00 pm. Do not miss. - Started walking away from the crowd.

The picture changes again and showed me the rampant cliff. Noticing that I was on the edge of this jump back like a cat (not anthropomorphic) scared. This place scares me, especially with my fear of heights. Amy looks at me somewhat confused.

- You're a cat and you're afraid of heights, why? - Ask me with uncertainty in his voice.

- For some reason I am terrified girl from high places. In buildings I can only come to the floor number eight before feeling terror. - I answered. Although I feel a little pain on the left side of the head at the time. This pain was gone and I saw my mother came along with Ferdinand. They looked a little scared. After all, their relationship was in danger. At the moment they are turned to feel the presence of someone else. They look like someone with a coat and olive green hoodie, I was watching. This figure is lowered his hood, showing his face, revealing it was Ébano. She looks at him and my mother starts talking.

- How you knew that I have a boyfriend? - Question. I guess my mother believed had been very cautious so that no one knew their relationship.

- Let's just say I'm very observant. - Said with a sly smile. - Since I know you always wanted to better yourself. While you lived in a beautiful castle I had to live on the streets after the death of my mother. My father was not a choice to be with him then. - Start walking to the edge of the cliff - four years began participating in that competition makes all of the above and you won me. That made me create a rage towards you, a rivalry that should satisfy indifferently. And I hate. But, after the end of the skills you were trying to be friendly but I was wrong. - She watches as I started to clench his fists - But now an instinct left me a few weeks ago and almost kill you. In short, you are the team that should win. - She looks like my mother away from Ferdinand and approaches Ébano. The direct look in the eyes before speaking.

- That did not mean we were rivals we could not be friends. - He said, showing a smile. Ébano looks and gives a sad smile.

- Take long to realize that. - Said with watery eyes. My mother takes off her necklace and gives it to the wolf. She smiles and gives him a hug. - Soon will comply eighteen and legally free for our actions. Still, must me a favor and have to grant it, whatever it is. - Mention smiling.

- What would be? - My mother said not bothering. Ébano gazes at Ferdinand and grins.

- I want him to kiss me as I kiss you? - Said. My mother is surprised, like Ferdinand, to what is said.

- Do it, do not care. - My mother says Ferdinand is about the wolf and starts kissing. The kiss lasts a few seconds and separate.

- That was spectacular. You're so lucky - said the wolf, while closer to the shore. - Now I have to go. My father is dying and I need your side now that I'm strong enough. At the end of the day I have to take care of the "Assassin legion ". - These words frighten my mother.

- They are just a myth - Ferdinand said not believing what he was hearing.

- Nothing is true, everything is permitted. That was our best Victoria. Make the world believe that we are a myth. - Ébano looks at the sky with a blank stare - I do not feel in the air. I really do not feel. A war is coming and soon things will change. - She looks back and smiles - It was nice of you to say goodbye. - Look at the time with an expression of terror. My mother along with Ferdinand looking in that direction and see nothing. When she's not turned around. My mother resigned starts walking and then stops. Ferdinand standing in front of her asking what happens to which she replies hitting him with a fireball. He falls, rolling a few feet away. He looks with uncertainty about what happened.

- Why? - Says that doubt in your mind.

- Because you kissed. - My mother says with anger in his voice, walking quickly away from there

- But you said you did not care! - Shout, as he limped trying to reach. I did not know whether to laugh or feel sorry for what happened. So I decided to laugh and Amy followed me along.

The picture changes again and shows me near a port. I see in the distance, hundreds of ships at sea. On land there are many young soldiers preparing many boxes and weapons. I am a little fearful of what happens. In the distance, inside a tent, I see my uncle Bahir, looking put some maps on the table, surrounded by many people.

- We must first reach Inferno Island. If we succeed we will have a strategic point in the defense of this stupid war caused by hatred of the king of LifesPool. - Said my uncle, with a look of remorse knowing where these soldiers, young single die defending the freedom of his nation would. - I've ordered a ban on using radio as they can be traced and pikes. - Said while collecting all maps. - I'm leaving tomorrow at the latest by 6:00 am. You however will guide his troops and try to have a few casualties. - All made a military salute and left. That comes my mother, with sadness in his eyes.

- Please. You do not have to go. You can send to other trust that achieve your plans. - My mother was crying at the time, hugging my uncle, who was also an occasional tear out to see my mother like that.

- I'm sorry. But I cannot, I am the only one who can guide them. Since the monarch LifesPool accept command to kill him, as prime minister in our nation then. This declare war and we almost did not go live there. - Said, looking at his teary eyes that followed.

- At least ask Ferdinand to stay here. Do not want to lose them both. I ... - is interrupted by my uncle.

- He chose to help in this fight. Knows the seas and can save many lives. I cannot change that decision. I'm sorry. - He said, as he gave a kiss on the forehead.

The picture changes again and I'm in the room of Ferdinand, he was asleep when he feels someone touching the window, waking abruptly. Who played the window was my mother. The open, entering instantly, sits on the bed and looks at Ferdinand.

- I'm afraid of losing you and my brother. - Said with his head down, had no strength to see him in the eye

- I will come back. I promise. Back for you - he said, with his hand raised the head of my mother looking at him with a small smile - Happy Birthday. Sorry I have nothing to give. - Said a little sad.

- Anything you can give me. I want you to give me something special I have waited a long time. I happily sleeping next to you and feel your warmth. - She looked at him so that the cold of the place became warm. Ferdinand began to kiss my mother, who lies on the bed and he begins to slowly remove her clothes. I feel completely sorry to see this, but in an instant changes and displays them two embraced and enveloped in a white sheet. They looked so cute in that position.

- Ferdinand. You have five minutes to get ready, we need to go fas ... - my uncle comes abruptly, scaring my mother, and he notices the scene. Go for a few seconds and then turns his back covering the eyes a bit with your hand. - Guess what. Maybe you have thirty minutes to get ready and wait for you on the boat. - Said goodbye to the couple. Ferdinand was standing when he suddenly returned to bed for my mother who is looking.

- He said you had thirty minutes - then started kissing. He took the sheet and full body clothed. The picture changes again and now saw my mother, who looked towards the sea, towards the boat and my uncle Ferdinand Bahir. The green glow of dawn was beginning to be noticeable but she did not want to lose sight. I did not want to lose sight of his family he was going and what's worse is that I did not know if they would.

- He will come back. He promised. He will come back - my mother said to herself as her eyes welled in tears. I could not stand the scene and cried along with Amy. It was a gem in the guise of a friend but did not mean he had a life and feelings. The image changed again and now I know what to expect.

* * *

Todo este escrito es traído gracias a Google Traductor. All this writing is brought by Google Translator.

Well, I hope you liked it. For those who read this story, do not forget to leave your Reviews with questions or comments will be answered by MP or the next chapter. Below some extra data.

**Meaning of Names: **

* Ferdinand: German; Brave traveler.

* Bahir: Arabic; Dazzling, intelligent.

* Desdemon: Greek misery.

* Ébano: From the Greek dark beauty.


	4. An Unexpected News and Shine

**Chapter 04: An Unexpected News and Shine A Light.**

Now I was in a room (inside the castle) surrounded by many officials. All had papers in her hands and screaming trying to get attention. The handover, to see who shouted, and I see that the one in the middle is my mother. A comparison of the last time I saw her, I could say that his appearance was fatal. Her hair was messy, below eye dark circles were apparent enough, almost like makeup, her clothes looked disheveled and his face wore an expression of dissatisfaction and madness.

- It's been a little over a month since your brother went to war to defend this kingdom. Still need to take more responsibilities, the people needs you. We need your support. - Staff Members said one of many who were in the room.

- More homework!I cannot do that I have at the moment! And ... and ... I CAN NOT ANYMORE! - He shouted as he ran away from my mother of all, who were stunned and angry at his attitude. I pursued and saw enters a bathroom. Upon entering I see her throwing up in the wash. My mother must have had just as much pressure to be the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, but now had to take over the kingdom, a charge that is not at all easy. From time to time I see it as a guard, koala species, out of one of the bathrooms and stares at my mother.

- What are you doing here? - Says my mother to see the guard.

- Because it is the men's bathroom - says quietly. My mother grieves. He ran so fast he did not see where entered. My mother backs vomit and the guard holding him. She thanks him. - Do not worry. My father is Fede was the right hand of their parents when they were alive and now his brother. He told me that when I take the hard charge Bahir many nights crying by stress. - I see him get a laugh - he told me that he told you that a "crying ghost" walked the castle. - Finished speaking to see that my mother is shocked.

- I knew it! I knew it was him but he told me was a lie. - He started laughing - Wait till I tell you I discovered after all these years. - The laughter quieted after a few seconds. - Thank you for that story made me feel better. - Began to walk out of the bathroom, but stops to ask you something.

- Sorry but what's your name? And how old are you? - Wondering, perhaps because there were too many guards in the castle.

- My name Markel. I'm sixteen years old - said with a smile - I wish I had come of age to fight for freedom - said while outlining his boyish smile.

- Have a girlfriend - my mother said with a slightly mischievous smile.

- Yes, I have. - He said, but his smile fade begins. - She's a great girl. She has always dreamed of being the minister of defense. Unfortunately as a woman you cannot access such charges. - My mother sees it and looks a little sad, as if he felt that the rules were very unfair. My mother was going to say something but returned to wash vomit. It looks clean and Markel.

- Well, I'll talk to you later - she starts walking but suddenly hears the guard called.

- There are two things I want to say. First, you can with this. You just have to find a way to balance. Also, I believe in you. - Said giving her a smile. He starts to walk away but is stopped by my mother.

- And what is the second? - Ask my mother a little confused. He realizes that he forgot to continue talking.

- Beware of stress you can do a lot of damage in your state. - Look at my mother without understanding what he said. - I've had three older sisters and vomiting that is not stress. - Says still smiling.

Hearing that my mother starts rubbing his hands over his belly. After that the picture changes again but doubt he meant the guard still on my mind. I feel that I know but cannot remember where. I notice that I am in a somewhat arid island. I see soldiers walking towards the tents and other climbing on boats. In the distance I see my uncle Bahir, rubbing his head while discussing with some generals.

- We should have brought the Sol Emeralds. With that power we had won in just one week - said one of canine species with a uniform with all his medals, while my uncle looks at him with anger.

- My sister defends those gems of misuses and think what you think is a good act - says, looking so explosive. - As far as the history of the world had revealed large continents Sol Emeralds but when used for selfish purposes, these melted sank continents and in 90% of the poles. As a result, we live in a world of water. Do you want to be 100 percent water? - Says as he approached another general - How is Ferdinand? - He said as he watched the papers.

- He managed to keep the enemy at bay boats. Losses he could say very acceptable. Of the 30 boats that help officers to command only lost two. - Says, but my uncle looks sadly.

- Relatives of those who died in those ships, suffer not knowing if they will return home. What will happen when they know it? I know that Ferdinand suffers from not saving them. - Finishes saying while talking to someone else. I do not know why I see this. In the end my mother could be thousands of miles.

- Why are you showing me this if my mother is not here? - I say as I approach Amy and this only holds serious.

- I told you I'd see a part of the life around your mother. This is that life and there are facts that need to see. Courage, pain, suffering, but mostly hope. - Tell me and suddenly heard an explosion. Go like my uncle Bahir and tip of the mountains come explosions and caves formed out these enemy soldiers and shoot them at the coast. Several soldiers are kept; shooting enemies but few guns that shoot mercilessly all the soldiers are heard. Bullets explode and see how many falls, screaming in pain and fear, backing toward the boats have not yet been destroyed. See this gruesome scene makes me feel fear but that feeling stops to feel a hug from behind. I see how Amy hugs me with closed eyelids, as tears out of it.

- War. War never changes. I've seen it happen centuries and attacked by small lawsuits or tyrannies that must be stopped but the truth is that whenever both sides, whether good or bad, they will suffer the loss of innocent passion that only fighting for his people. - To finish saying this, I turn around and I dry the tears.

In the distance I see my uncle Bahir lying on the ground seriously injured. His left hand seems almost shattered and the right sides of his face gushing blood. I am afraid to see him in that position but I notice how it starts to lift one side and take the flag of our kingdom, our great nation. The flag was a sun but instead of being totally yellowfin was divided with the 7 colors of the Sol Emeralds. Then start running, hard waving the flag with his left arm while his right hand holds his gun and start shooting at enemies. Seeing this act of bravery makes all site fleeing soldiers return to their positions. If a king, but rather that prince, as I know that never took that title could go ahead and be ready to die for his people knew they had someone good on your side. After several minutes they managed to stop the enemies. Of these twenty individuals were left. Many, hurt by the loss of their comrades, and others wanted to shoot them wanted throw tied the sea. I see my uncle Bahir approach them and look at all. Many of them are as young soldiers of the kingdom.

- Today they have died too many individuals. Do not want to see more blood spilled, whether anyone. - Says calmly. He had lost many of his kingdom but kept his cool in such a situation, a situation that others go crazy. Many are watching and feel bad when noticing that let their emotions control them. I even hear some of the prisoners that if they were and they would have killed and are jealous of mercy that he gives them. My uncle Bahir takes a few steps and then falls. Everyone runs to help him and noticed that not only bleeding from the hand and the right eye but also had injuries to his chest. Nor do I know how much pain endured by his people.

The image changed again but this time I did not show anything. It was in an infinite loneliness. Darkness was in every nook and was eternal void. That I see Amy who is quiet.

- Do not worry - I said - not last long. - Smiled at that statement. I feel an echo of a soft voice to be slowly improving.

- Bahir ... Bahir ... Are you okay? - Listening to the voice of my mother. It is denoted concern.

- Flames, Where are you? I do not see - my uncle's voice betrayed some fear. At that moment I understood. That fragment would see from the perspective of my uncle. He saw nothing and so everything was dark.

- Quiet. Own a blindfold. - My mother's sobs were heard after saying that - The explosion caused several shrapnel entered it and lost the right side. I also had to amputate your left hand as it was too shattered to save her. - Was heard to mourn my mother.

- Do not worry. It would have been worse; at least I did not lose my right hand. If that would have happened would have to return to preschool learning to write with his left. I do not want kids make fun of me. - She laughed at her own comment. Despite everything that happened, I hear my mother walk to and fro.

- It's not funny! What would happen if we lost you! We would not have been able to bear this loss! - My mother screaming, anger in his voice was heard - not only were you wrong in the hand and the eye, but also had wounds in the body. You fell and fainted after many days came to the island. One or two days and you would have died. - Could hear my mother fell into tears.

- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Is that you know when something is wrong I like making jokes. Still, you know I'm afraid. I'm afraid to completely let this burden to command the nation and this war. - His voice heard frightened by his own words - But know that I struggle, not only for our freedom but by the nation that oppresses the king. - Listening as he begins to mourn. - I wanna see can I remove the blindfold?

- Yes, you can. But before you take them out need to tell you that during these months I've been hiding something. Now you can take them off - my mother says.

At that time I see a light begins to illuminate the whole place and my vision is obstructed by this. Opening his eyelids slowly, I notice that I am really bed that is my uncle with a patch over his missing eye and a bandage on his hand where it was. I recognized my uncle for a few pictures of him in some journals and photos during the war, now know as he had done in that state. I see expressed surprise, and seeing straight to see my mother. Seeing her I thought my eyes were deceiving me. But it was not. She was wearing a robe, purple with several circles, and how you could tell your belly bigger. My mother was pregnant. My uncle Bahir lasted several seconds before speaking.

- Cannot believe it - said my uncle, my mother making downcast eyes - cannot believe it ... Seriously ... cannot believe it - and kept repeating my mother left a tear as my uncle a look of disappointment - By Allah! I won! - Shouted, making my mother looked confused and this begins to smile - you're gonna have a baby before me. I cannot believe it. I'm so happy for you Why not me you told me? Ferdinand will be happy when I know. - Term to say with a smile on his face.

- You were so many things to take care in these five months I found you and tell you Bad Ferdinand right now. - Said as he hugged my uncle. - When I told these officials were not one hundred percent happy. Still, when the belly started to show an excuse that the people should be protected for a time in the castle for a few suspicions that endangered the entire nation was sent. I asked you not to tell anything and they have done so far. - Term used to say with a little sad smile. - I wish I could tell all the people that I am pregnant the man I love, who is struggling right now, but these stupid rules, these damn traditions prevent it. - See how her face shows an expression of dissatisfaction with all this. My uncle Bahir seen with a look of sadness, as if he felt guilty having it.

- So go and tell this entire kingdom. It is time that these traditions that are a bit sexist in some cases, stop harming all women who would like to reach large charges but born with that genre either degraded. I do not know if this allowed out of respect or fear of being seen bad but deep down I knew it was wrong. Go and shout it to every wind. - He said, showing a confident smile - I know it will be and what name is going to wear. - Term to say while trying to get out of bed.

- Yes I know. It will be a girl but still do not know what to name him. - Said my mother, while my uncle Bahir him grabbing her hand on her belly. - Before you tell people about all this I wanted to write a letter to Ferdinand. I want to know what you think about this. I want to see if I can convince you to come and this to me before birth. - Said with a somewhat serious expression.

- Do it, but I know how it will end. - Bahir replied my uncle and gave him a kiss on the belly, making my mother blush of shame. While my uncle put his ear to the belly of my mother, she leaves a mischievous smile.

- That's so nice of you to my "crying ghost" - my uncle hearing this eyes wide open and look.

- Ray ... - that's all you can say. My mother starts laughing, while my uncle looks distressed face.

The image changed again and showed me on a ship at sea. There were many soldiers, some asleep or standing guard. At the helm was, by their dress, the general. I saw Ferdinand, with a map in hand, beside him giving some pointers.

- You're young but you know the better I seas very well. - Said the general, in a tone of voice as cheerful gratitude.

- Everything I know I learned from my father - responded with a smile on his face as he stared into the sky. I do not know if he saw the sky positions or if he felt he watched from beyond.

After several small talks and discussions that ended in laughter or drinks, Ferdinand is removed to the rooms of the soldiers. He got in a little hammock, among all who were a small bag and pulls out a small envelope. He smells and a small smile out of her face to feel the aroma emanating from this. This begins to open slowly and draws a card. I stand by his side and also beginning to read:

_"To my dear Ferdinand._

_I do not know how to say this so I'll start from the beginning. When we met over ten years ago did not know what to think of you. I thought you were just a kid who looked like a friend, a friend handed me a carnation on the spot, but my brother said his jokes "would be a cute couple" and that made us back as if we would rage. But the truth is that some of my left at those words, as if it was not so bad. The tragedies we had joined us so that we become a family, a family very happy. You accompanied us to all the places we were like a brother and defended me of those fancy guys who wanted to cross the line with me. Although why I got into many fights with your father, I was happy because you cared enough to protect me. Hail The day of the storm, after the terrible tragedy that touch you envision, I can assure you that something beyond my religious beliefs, I wanted to give me the danger which you were. Pass next to the window, did not even see straight into the sea, and suddenly feel as if my body and my mind begged me to come back and see that something bad was happening. Seeing how far that same feeling grew louder and louder. Despite the darkness of night and storm, despite all that, I saw you. Among such a big fear that left my mind blank so that when I return to react'm swimming towards you. Upon arrival you and hear your words a sealed memory returns. In a similar storm I lost my parents and therefore did not want to lose you. Already in the boats I see not move, not even cold, and I feel that I have lost, I have not arrived in time but is calm when hearing that were still alive even. Throughout that night I stayed with you. I wanted the first person I saw was me. After that day, our dates were fine, nothing went wrong (except the occasional lawsuit which ended in kisses of love), and that was great. Despite having false quotes to mislead any rumor, always thinking of you. The day before you left feeling totally wanted. Many couples may have sex but I wanted to make love to you. I wanted to give myself body and soul to you. May our souls be merged into one. The heat we feel that night can only compare it with the energy of the sun Esmeraldas. I am attached to them as I am with you. That night the act of pure love came the most beautiful miracle of nature. I'm pregnant and you're the happy father. So I ask you to come back to me and your future child before it is born. I want you by my side again. I know I'm asking much but can you do for me?_

_You Loved Flames. "_

Begins to look like Ferdinand mourn, like me, after reading this. Despite being crying a smile of joy was glimpsed his face. He felt happy but at the same time felt sad. From his small bag and pulls out a sheet with pen in hand begins to write.

The image changed again and this time I was back in a room of the castle. My mother was sitting in a rocking chair facing the sea, where the emerald green evening of our dimension loomed. She looks like my uncle Bahir enters the room, with his one hand in his pocket.

- What the doctor told you? - Ask my mother seriously.

- I can do my duties as a monarch but even I cannot go back to war. Minimum I wait a year for operations that need me. I never believed that I had the injuries were so severe - said with a laugh but my mother was not returned it. He pulls his hand showing he had an envelope and hand it to my mother. My mother sees it and is sad, as if he knew that has this. She grabs it and starts to touch her slowly before opening. It was a letter, a letter from Ferdinand. She sees my uncle Bahir and start reading.

"To my beloved Flames

The news you have given me has made me the happiest man alive. Knowing that I will be a father and that the mother of my future daughter is the woman I've always loved since I know fills my heart with joy and happiness, which I do not know how to describe in words. Every part of me wants to be by your side the day you give birth to the beautiful creature we created together. Unfortunately I cannot, really cannot. All of us here, on these boats, we have someone waiting on land. I have known the stories of many who could match mine. People who left their families to fight for the freedom we have and we want to take away. Many also hoped to be at the birth of their firstborn but be here fighting every day all of us, ensuring a better future for you. I do not feel in my soul that is fair that I have the privilege to go before them. So, as all of them, I'll wait for it to pass the first year to return. When that day comes you really get me in the dawn. At the end of the day I told you I back. I would go back you forever. Be strong for our fruit of love.

You Fantastic Ferdinand "

After reading this brought tears to the eyes of everyone, not just my mother and my uncle but also me and Amy. He wanted to be with her but could not. My mother gets up and starts hugging Bahir my uncle who gives him a kiss on the forehead to comfort her.

The image changed again but what he saw was different. It was like being in a circle of five mirrors. In one of them was my mother along with my uncle and a young Bahir Lynx papers organized amid a telecommunications room. Another was Ebony, who was in a slightly messy and dirty room. She seemed to be arranging some sort of device that was in his wrists. In the other three saw people from different social classes. All they had in common is that all women predominated in number. My mother spoke with the young lynx, while my uncle gave orders to the camera crew and grabbed a microphone and put them near my mother. My mother read the sheets were written by young lynx and showed a smile.

- Thank you for all this Anne Corre. Really do not know how it would have prepared all this without you - my mother said. Upon hearing the name of the lynx I realized that I had not recognized. She holds the highest office in my reign. - All these words are amazing Anne. You boyfriend Markel had much reason to recommend me. Your writings are very ... very ... actually I have no words to describe them. –

- Thank you, but please call me Annick. - Said with a laugh in his face. - If you know what is about to mark a new direction, right? - He said, but he said seriously, like to emphasize what they were about to do. I see my mother giving nods Annick confidence.

- Well, everything is ready. Those with Radio listen to us. Those with black and white TV sets will see us ... black and white. - Try to tease my uncle Bahir, but nobody laughed at his comment leaving a little disappointed. - And for the rest ... Well, they'll see us all and colors. - Returned to be funny but all it did was is that my mother saw it, rolling her eyes. A comparison of the Dimension of Sonic and his friends my world is not as technologically advanced in some respects. We have computers, but especially for research. Our best transportation are boats, but does not mean we do not have airplanes or ships. Unfortunately, as the islands are sometimes very small or have too many mountains this does not help much for landings or travel from island to island are too long do not have enough fuel for the journey. Communications (outside of the islands) are very limited, so much so that the letters or Morse is our best option. Your world is beautiful in that aspect but also has its downside. Much technological advance meant sacrificing part of the physical world. I've seen destroy nature in the name of progress; young people are into their technological devices without even noticing the beauty around them. They can be written with hundreds around the world easily but they have difficult speaking to each other in front and in person. Even with all this I cannot say much, every world must move your way. My thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on my shoulder.

- By this starts - said Amy, smiling, pointing with his hand to my mother.

- What do you begin? - I asked with doubt in my voice at that.

- A new era. One was better. - Amy I replied with a smile.

Floodlights illuminate started toward my uncle Bahir, who was standing in front of the flag of the nation. He wears his military uniform and starts talking.

- Good afternoon to all. It is a pleasure to have taken all of their time to see and hear in this speech that has been planned with great dedication. - He paused for a second and then continued talking. - Now, I should talk about the war and the consequences to be had if, in the worst case, they were to lose and my experience being on the front lines. - He turns and stops his gaze to the floor for a few seconds before lifting his head and continues talking. - But the truth is that I lied. Well, more or less. That topic is for another day. - He smiled at his own comment. In other mirrors hear murmurs and gasps of surprise at that statement - Today we talk about a problem that I have allowed for the period of my reign. That problem has affected a large part of the population of this nation. That part, but you can imagine, are you women. Despite all the rights they enjoy, I know there are many more which are not entitled. I can mention the most important: They cannot exercise senior ministers. They can only secretaries in these branches there but nothing else. - My uncle Bahir resumed their air and keeps talking. - I also made it clear that not only affects citizens, but also royalty. My sister could only choose their suitors until she was 18. I had to schedule several appointments with young noble sons or upper class. I know she did not like this, but it was for mere obligation. Now, following this speech I will continue my sister. - He moves away from the light reflector. I see my mother begins to breathe hard but is calmed by my uncle, who gives him a little hug and looks Annick giving confidence.

My mother took a small breaths and started to walk towards the light reflector. Already in the position where my uncle Bahir looks into the camera and shows a smile. I hear the whispers in the other mirrors and see how people start talking, appearing surprised by the state in which my mother was.

- Are you pregnant?!But even if she's married! - I heard a man shouting that his clothes could tell it was from the upper class, with some anger in his face. - It has broken the traditions of our nation what example is showing? - And so it was in the three mirrors. They talked a little bad that my mother and I were angry. In the mirror of ebony she did not seem surprised. It actually showed cheerful, as if he had already known about this data. Since the last time I saw her, it would not surprise me. I notice that my mother and begins to speak.

- Good afternoon, everyone. For those, who only hear me on the radio, who could not notice my state should know that I'm pregnant. But before we get to that topic I just want to go where my brother was. Since I was eleven I noticed that women had fewer rights than men. In the castle all the guards are all men and women who are single are in charge of household chores (cleaning, cooking, washing, etc). For years I have heard that we are an egalitarian nation, but in what sense? Women cannot get, or even, dream to get some charges. The most notable example I can tell you is that they cannot reach the position of ministers. They can be mayors or senators but nothing there. I also, to a lesser extent, have been affected by these "traditions". From twelve, my brother organized appointments with me sons of nobles or monarchs of this and other nearby islands. I hated every minute that I had to take that. As you know, we lost our kings, my parents, when I was ten. I could not stand that idea roving around my mind, I wanted to deny it. During those days of pain and agony appeared that beautiful light that helped me to move on. He had also lost a loved one, but managed to go ahead with the support of all those who loved him, including me. He saw him as someone they could trust blindly. When my feelings for him finally bloomed, I had to lie to you all. I could not choose who to be until after eighteen, but I wanted to be with him once. My brother accept it with a smile, but seriously asked me to keep the relationship secret. For three years I have gone out with him, to places where no one could see us. Being with him was the best part of my life and I will never regret that. I was with him hours before he went to war, which has made many mourn alike. Now, when I knew I was expecting a baby the man I love asked him to return. I know it sounds selfish of me, but for those in the same position, they would have done well if they had the chance. - I see the eyes of my mother's tears begin to flow. She cleans them and keep talking. - I wrote and he answered no. He said through his written words, he was not superior to anyone and could not accept that. All fighting for a goal, which is freedom. I cried knowing that he would not be at the birth of our little, out of love that night. When my belly started to notice advisers had to ask me to hide this information. I wanted to shout to everyone that she was pregnant with the man I love, who is fighting war with the other soldiers. But I had to hide. But not anymore! I will not lie to you now. Since I now say they see their daughters, sisters, nieces, cousins and all her friends and I meet Is just the rights that are denied? You want to let them grow in such an environment? You really want them to think they cannot be as large as any man? - He stopped talking for a few seconds. I quickly set my sights on other mirrors. Where Ebony, she stared television without even blinking. In the other three saw that men who criticized my mother before he began his speech now saw (who I thought they were) to their daughters. A look of remorse could see it in his eyes. Also heard telling the girls that what my mother said was true and they were happy being recognized. Again I hear my mother spoke and addressed the mirror where he was to see her. - We women, we can say that we are stronger than men and they cannot deny it to us. All of you want it to look in a mirror and say to herself "I'm big and I can do what I propose." Finally, as a sovereign and with the help of my brother, all the laws in which the right to participation of women is zero the impugn. From now on, every citizen, whether man or woman, this nation will have the same rights and the same duties. No one is superior to anyone else in that regard. Perhaps to many government officials did not comply this order immediately... - At that moment my uncle Bahir is about my mother and look, but not the camera but she, with tears in his eyes - but I know Bahir supported me throughout this process. That's it. May you all have a great day. - Said my mother. The transmission had ended and reflector light had gone out. My mother hugged my uncle, who cried a little, but happy for what they had done. I also saw that Annick like crying, smiling. In a series of applause room showing the unconditional support they gave him was heard. When you turn around to see the other mirrors I saw applauded, especially women, to my mother's speech, giving a spark of hope for a change in benefits, that won over the years for their efforts. I watched TV and saw the ebony of his face projected a small smile.

- Well done - it was all he said as he turned off the TV, put your green coat with the hood covering this, leaving the room.

The image changed again, disappearing mirrors around me. I realized that I was back to the room where my mother had read this beautiful letter that Ferdinand had written. There Annick and my mother was talking about the reactions you have had the nation about his speech.

- I say this seriously. These MPs should be voting fire from their mouths trying to prevent laws extinguish in your speech, which has not gone more than a week. Those guys must have felt castrated by saying that women are stronger than them. It would have paid to see your face while you were talking. - My mother saw her with a mischievous smile.

- I too would pay for that. It would have been phenomenal. - A few laughs out of both, which also caused me laugh with your comment. I saw Amy who just smiled at that situation. A thought appeared in my mind, leaving me in doubt.

- Do you have gender Sol Emeralds? - I asked, to which I feel that I immediately regretted. I saw "Amy" looked at me, still smiling.

- We have no gender but does not imply that we understand both perspectives. - This rough answer me. Not need to know more. Not at the moment.

In reviewing my mother and Annick, it sounds like knocking on the door and enters my uncle Bahir. In his face his state of fatigue were apparent, as he was about to make her stay asleep.

- How did it go? - Ask my mother, who showed a serious gesture overshadow the joys of a few seconds ago. My uncle sat (better said went) on one of the furniture before answering.

- Well, if I can say so. In parliament are still reluctant to accept what you said that day. I have been able to realize that a good part of everyone is on my side but the most important still refuse. They do not accept that a woman has charged for those who believe that only men can. - My uncle lying down on the couch while Annick shows a grimace of rage.

- This is ridiculous. - He said, almost shouting the words.

- I know. Still, we are the kings of this nation does not make us masters of all decisions taken. If we had all that power would mean the freedom to choose and decide is worth nothing. I know we will achieve equality for all but take time. Long time. You just have to have faith and know that I will lose. - Said while outlining his typical smile, with closed eyelids.

- Thanks Bahir. Thanks for this. I love you. - My mother said, as he stood from his seat and addressed him, kissing his forehead.

- Do not thank me. Just to say I love you enough. - The look of my uncle gave my mother showed a connection of love and affection between them. At that time Markel enters with some papers in his hands.

- Good afternoon. Lord, it starts in your routine checkups before surgery. - He said, as he handed the papers to my uncle. He takes her hand and tries to see them (a task that is a bit difficult).

- That's nice. Analysis, blades and injections. What else I can ask? - Said with a laugh, everyone responded.

The image changed again and now I was in a hallway near the infirmary (the castle). In it I saw my uncle Bahir, who was surrounded by several bandages on his chest, he spoke with a nurse and this seemed nervous.

- How are you? Please tell me something. - He said. Concern in his voice was obvious.

- I know I've said over and over again, almost there. - That a cry of pain from my mother listening. As instinct, I got scared. I did not know what was happening. I see how he and the nurse walk quickly. Upon entering I discover what happens. My mother was in session delivery. She was about to give birth.

- Do not worry, I'm here - Bahir said my uncle as he held the hand of my mother.

- Bid, is already ending. - Said one of the nurses. He could not see or feel he could that image. I stand behind the curtains, watching and listening to them talk about their shadows. After several minutes of words and cries, I hear the crying of a small child. I stand and transfer the curtain that separated me from my mother and see her there. I see myself, newborn in the arms of my mother. She looks at me with tenderness and affection just like my uncle.

- It's beautiful, very beautiful. - Said my uncle, as his eyes welled small tears. - You know what name is going to put it? - That said, staring at my mother.

- Yes -. Said firmly. - Blaze It will be called. - When he said my name, my uncle is shocked. After a few seconds smiles.

- It's wonderful. Really wonderful. When Ferdinand sees, stay in love she said, more tears welling in her eyes.

- He already is. The only thing missing is you see it personally. - My mother said with tears in her eyes. Both looked at me, as if he wished to leave me for anything.

The scene makes me mourn for happiness. I could not believe all that they loved me. I know they loved me a lot but I do not remember, or worse, I forgot. Amy is about a mother and me (the baby) starts caressing. Although you cannot physically touch me it's the thought that counts. Without anyone (all together) noticing, some flames started to come to me. The flames were scattered around the room. My mother, my uncle and nurses saw this disbelief. I felt a little sad to know that my first act of life was some damage with my flames. Keep your head in shame but signal Amy lifted her hand, showing a smile.

- You must see beyond what you think your eyes show you. - Said of sweet way. I listened to your advice and saw what he meant. Flames; The flames were not destroying anything! Everyone was surprised. Nurses they put their hands into the flames and those around them, creating a beautiful glow light.

- Flames ... You are preventing the flames hurt us? - Ask my uncle. Even he could not believe his eyes.

- No ... Blaze is who controls them. - She said, with a smile, watching while her young daughter was asleep.

- This is Great! - Cry Uncle joy - She will be fantastic! - Said, crying again. My mother saw him and gestured with his hand to keep me awake. He understood quickly. He went to my mother and I watched in amazement. The flames surrounding the place started to disappear leaving behind a beautiful glow for a few seconds.

The image changed again. I was in my mother's room. She was writing something in her diary and could tell that he was, did not need to go see. She had left me lying in his bed surrounded by a blanket, not wanting to get away from me for no reason. My uncle knocked on the door, despite being open, my mother saw him and smiled.

- How are you? - He said, looking tenderly. - Even I cannot believe what happened makes a hours.-

- I know. - My mother started to sleep next to me. I was moving a little, but without waking. - Remember when they knew he had that ability.

- Yes. Were you six months. When nana cried and went into the room to look after I saw that you were on fire. - With that he let out a laugh. - She screamed and ran our father, came and took you to the crib. On leaving the room I notice that the flames were and that's when he realized your skill. Still, only the flames surrounding you while you Blaze around the room. When its full potential it will be unstoppable. - He said, with his typical expression of joy. My mother looked at him with a little sadness, as if debating something important.

- You never asked you how life would be if you were the one that was born with these powers? - Hearing this question I thought it would be sad but it was the opposite.

- No. Never need to ask me that question. Life gave me letters and they forged my destination. - Smiled at my mother, who smiled back. - Can I sleep with you and Blaze? So I can forget I had surgery and the other three to come. - He said, with a gesture of annoyance at his own words.

- It will be a pleasure for you to stay with us. - To say that my uncle began to settle near her and me. See how beautiful it was to fall asleep.

- Why he did not have this power? - Asked to remove that doubt from my mind.

- You heard him. Not always all receive that gift (flames), but what makes them really great is to protect us without them. - A small mirror appears in my hands. I look and see my mother struggling with their flames against pirates, who had in their hands the emeralds. Among them were Ferdinand and uncle fighting pirates. - Your uncle, for himself, a guardian of the emeralds but for us if it was never considered. No need to defend this power as it was an amazing strategist. Maybe I did not get the call but got a brilliant mind, and that can sometimes be better. - When finished talking, I understood what he meant.

The image changed again. Now I was on top of the castle and saw the emerald dawn projected. I watched as my mother held me. For the size it was I could deduce that was about four months old. Next to them was my uncle that hugged Bahir. Even with the brightness of the sun I could envision what they saw. Ships were returning home and within all the soldiers were able to return to see their families again were. A feeling growing inside me. My mother knew that he was there, just like me. He did manage to keep his promise. The person she loved and which waited for a year. There was Ferdinand. My father.

- Blaze almost there. - My mother said, dropping tears of happiness. - Almost there for you to see your father. - Term to say. At the end of the day, I knew it was true. It would be the first time you see it. And my father would recognize him.

* * *

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Todo es cortesía del traductor Google.  
Que tengan un buen día.

Anne "Annick" Corre es una joven (de las muchas) de las cuales se relatan sus experiencias o sus actos tomados contra los nazis. Este personaje (del cual solo cogeré en nombre) lo saqué del libro: PIRATAS DE LA LIBERTAD.


End file.
